Traditionally, when keeping score during a scoring game, resort is made to the use of paper and pencil. Unfortunately, such scoring devices can be troublesome where outdoor scoring games, such as golf, are involved. In such games, the use of pencil and paper to keep score is difficult and cumbersome and the paper and/or pencil can be easily lost which presents problems, especially since replacements therefor are often not readily available on the field of play.
In an attempt to solve the above problems, devices for keeping score while playing golf have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 753,457 issued to Weissbrod and 1,979,585 issued to Thompson. Unfortunately, '457 still involves the use of a pencil which may be lost during play. The device of '585 can prove problematic in that it is secured directly to a golf club which can affect the players proper use thereof.
While beaded bracelets have long been utilized for ornamental purposes, they have not, to the best of my knowledge been utilized as scoring devices. Such bracelets of which I am aware have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 430,295 issued to Mathewson and D175,089 issued to Newmark. In both of these disclosures, the bracelets described therein are not capable of being utilized to keep score in that the particular ornamental elements thereof and maintained in one place and in that no means is provided thereby for such a purpose.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need for a device for keeping score during a scoring game and, in particular, for a player to keep his or her score during a game of golf.